shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franky vs. Vasco Shot (Yountoryuu)
Fight Prediction Created By Yountoryuu Alright you guys, as you may, or may not, know: Black Leg Sanji and I are competing with predictions every week (or in a case of chapter 610, next monday). But not only are we rivals, sometimes we shall team up to write and entertain your evening for ten minutes.'' If you don't know what we're talking about; check BLS (Black Leg Sanji's) blog on the invasion of the Strawhats on BB's island.'' Franky runs towards a hallway to the right side of the entrance. Franky: I heard swords clinking and wall break down, how can those guys find their opponent so fast?! Franky hears a chugging sound out of a massive iron door to his left. Franky: There will be my opponent. -kicks in the door- Show yourself! Vasco Shot: So there you are, top top top, it seems like we're last to fight. Franky: And first to end, let's go! Vasco Shot: top top top -chugs a whole bottle of liquor- Let's -throws the bottle towards Franky- Franky evades and charges a Fresh Fire. Vasco Shot catches fire through the liquor dripping over his face. Franky sprints towards Vasco Shot and uppercuts him through the roof. Vasco Shot takes a gun and shoots Franky, not a scratch. Franky: I am Battle Franky 37, I'm impossible to kill! Vasco Shot: That's improbable -he says while getting up- Franky twists his arm and shoots a rocket towards Vasco. Vasco Shot evades. Smoke fills the room as it is brought up by the hole in wall. Vasco Shot runs outside. Franky: Don't you run away, are you a coward? Vasco Shot: Avalo, don't buttin my fight! Chopper: Another one! Where's Franky!? Franky: Don't worry Chopper, I'll fight my fight! Avalo Pizaro: Mecha Sabre Chopper: RUMBLE! Vasco Shot: Get back in cyborg! Franky gets hit and flies into a wall. Vasco Shot punches him though the wall. Franky: Aargh damn it! Vasco Shot: top top top, and you though you could win! Franky: Railway Rocket Franky's arm stretches and he shoots an exploding weapon Shot's stomach. Suddenly, the roof collapses and a giant Sabretoothlion falls through the floor. Vasco Shot: Damn it, I told you not to butt in! Monster Chopper picks Avalo Pisaro up and throws him though the front garden. Franky: Chopper is out of control again! I need to warn the others! Chopper and Pisaro roar and hit each other. Chopper gets bitten. Vasco Shot: I won't let you! Meet my Devil Fruit! Franky: Shit! Vasco Shot's shadow overpowers the light reflecting on Franky's shades. Franky: Strong Right Vasco Shot: Can't you see, there ain't no chance! That captain of yours has already lost the fight! Franky: There no way Strawhat will lose that easily. Franky jumps through the floor above them. Shot follows. Shot grabs Franky at his throat. Shot: I told you already, you can't win! Franky: Nipple Light Vasco backs up and hides his eyes. Franky: Rocket Launcher Shot flies through the wall and falls down in the garden. Pisaro falls next to him, as Chopper in jumping point stands upon a treetop. Franky: Chopper! Did you control that monstrous form? Chopper: I sure did, but keep your eyes open. They're far from defeated. Franky looks towards the garden. Shot and Pisaro are gone. Franky: Chopper watch it! A sabretoothlion attacks Chopper. Franky hears running down the hallway. He walks to the door. Vasco Shot: You're strong, but that's not enough to beat the one who destroyed Bartholomew Kuma! Franky: You destroyed Kuma, don't make me laugh. Vasco Shot: I'm in a hurry. Let me introduce you, my Devil Fruit. Franky: What's that, that metallic color. Is that your Devil Fruit? Vasco Shot: Part of it yeah, I ate the Iron Iron Fruit, I am an Iron man. Franky: That's not enough to fight a cyborg! Franky and Vasco Shot fistfight in close combat. Franky: You're skin is heavier than I imagined... Vasco Shot: You're fist hit harder than expected. Vasco Shot: Iron Fist! Franky gets hit on the head and falls down. While coughing up blood, he gets another fist on the face. Vasco Shot: I always thought that robots didn't have blood... Franky: But I am no robot, I am a cyborg. You said you were in a hurry, didn't you. Let's finish this off. Vasco Shot: What? Franky: Terminator Style: Death Fist! Haaaaaaaaa! Vasco Shot: Aaarrrgh! Shot flies through the floor, and blooddrips clashing are heard. Franky: And you thought you had a chance. 'Suuuppeeeerr small summary: Franky wins, Shot has a Iron Iron Devil Fruit, Pisaro has a DF that turns him into a Sabretoothlion and Chopper can control Monster Point (: ' Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction